Travis Past
by Fox Berrie
Summary: This is about Travis's past, up untill he arrives at Camp Half blood. read to find out. Rated T becuase im Paranoid.
1. Prologue

**AN : ok now this is what i would think would be an awesome past story for travis and conner stoll, and also for some of my OC's like Motimer( MO) Taykor, Annastaisia & shauntale(shuany) Satayia, Bobbi & brooke Kaiya, and many more.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:I OWN...**

**Rick: no you dont**

**me: aww:( you just had to rain of my parade**

**rick: - orders rain to be on Abby's Parade-**

**me: -soaking wet- aww man, but anyway, like rick said I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON, OR TRAVIS AND CONNER STOLL, i just own my OC's, and my creative story plot :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis's POV<strong>

I ran through the crowd of New York, with the police right on my tail. Now you must be thinking I was an adult criminal. But I am sorry to say that your wrong and that, I, Travis Stoll is only a mere 6 year old. I wouldn't say that I was innocent, because I'm not. I've been stealing since the day I could walk. Now anyway enough of this chit chat and back to wear I was.

So I was running down the streets of down town New York with the police on my tail, just because I stole 4 hot dogs. I cradled the bag of hot dogs towards my chest to keep it from harms way as I lost the police in an overly populated sidewalk. I slipped down into an ally way, and stopped to catch my breathe, and whip my light brown hair away from my light brown eyes. After about 5 seconds I ran down to the end, and over the chain fence before you could even say abracadabra.

Behind the fence was the back to an old abandoned theater. Not like the movies, but like a theatrical theater with plays, and stuff. Anyhow I slipped behind a few rotting crates and into the small whole in the back all of the theater that led into a small hallway that had about 10 doors to it. I turned left and up a flight of stairs to where another hallway laid, but this one smaller, and had only 4 doors. I went right and opened up the door on the end of the hall way.

Inside the scene was chaotic but at the same time calm. The music was blaring, but Anna, and shauny were sitting in the corner reading a book, and Danny and Felix were thumb wrestling. My twin, Conner, and the other twins in this room block, Bobbi and Brooke were just chatting. Now just to let you know Bobbi's a girl, and really cute, but don't let anyone know I said that.

I went over to Anna and dumped the bag of food onto her lap and smiled. Anna looked up from her book. "Thanks Travis this is gonna be better then last nights no dinner" shauny replied as she took one out of the bag and broke it in half for her and Anna to share. I grabbed the bag and passed one over to Danny and Felix, who also split and shared. I walked over to where Conner, Bobbi, and Brooke sat, and plonked my self down between Travis and Bobbi. Brooke took out a hot dog and spilt it between herself and Bobbi, while as I took out the last hot dog and spilt it and gave Conner the other half.

After we had finished our half hot dogs, we turned off the music and started making the beds up again. It was us twins turn to sleep on the 2 couches that we had in our small room. Just as we finished making up the last bed, Mo, came in.

Mo was one of the coolest guys ever, next to chip. He was 13 years old, spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes that seem to have lives of their own. Mo was on the tallish side and was magically gifted in music, and had one of the best sides of humor I've ever seen in my short 6 years of life. Mo was one of the well liked guys around here, and it was awesome that he was sleeping in our room tonight.

Now before I go any further, you would most likely want to know why we are living in an old abandoned theater that no body most probably has any idea about. And why I was stealing for food, and why I am so awesome, haha nawh scratch that question. But yeah back on topic. Why were have like 9 people in a tiny little room. Well those questions are easy. Were Orphans.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

OK now this is just the prologe. so i hope youve enjoyed it :D


	2. Washing Machines, Rehearsals,and Pillows

**Disclaimer**: sadly i do not own percy jackson, or any of its characters that role is for rick riodan *chuckle*

now on with the story :D

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes only just to close them again from the brightness of the light in the room. Just 5 seconds later, a pillow connected with my face and chuckling followed it soon after.<p>

I opened my eyes blinking fast to find everyone already awake. Mo, Danny, and Lexie (Felix) weren't there, so they most probably were down stairs setting up for rehearsals, or knowing us little kids, rescuing Sammi from the washing machine.

Yeah I know, that sounds odd, but that's another story. I sat up and stretched. Connor, Brooke, and Bobbie were tiding up the beds. I slipped of the couch and got changed into some clothes that I had found lying about. It was Lexie's old AC/DC T-Shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. We silently cleaned up the room then headed downstairs. I looked at the clock to see that it was 4:00; we were right on time.

Connor and I walked over to where Danny and Felix were looking over some lyrics and Mo was strumming his guitar.

"Hey Travis, Connor, come see the lyrics. They're really good, so I think me might hit the jackpot today" Danny said calling us over. The lyrics must be really good because hitting the jackpot means getting over $20.

Yeah I know it doesn't sound like much, but to us orphans living in the Theatre, it was like a million dollars. You see we don't earn much each day, only about $5-$7.

Connor and I sprinted over to where Danny and Felix were and started looking over the lyrics. They were really good. It was a song called Lean on Me by Bill Withers. We went over the lyrics a couple of times learning the words, while Mo learnt the song on his guitar.

Sammi, a little 4 year old, ran right into my legs. I didn't really care, because I knew where to find him in 10 minutes time; in the washing machine. Can't you tell were real angles, and please do note the sarcasm. (What's this?)Uncle L, the guy who basically looks after us all walked onto the stage. "Ok folks, it's getting to around that festive season, and Christmas time, so lots of generous people. I want you doing nice songs, and Christmassy songs for the next few months" he said and lots of us clapped.

"Ok so now first of for rehearsals are Mo, Danny, Lexie, Travis, and Connor" Uncle L finished.

Yes! I mentally screamed. We were first, which meant a hot breakfast and more time to just relax and not watch more of my friends do one of their songs. We got up on stage and Mo started playing

_Danny:_

_Sometimes in our lives  
>we all have pain<br>we all have sorrow  
>but if we are wise<br>we know that there's always tomorrow_

_All:_

_Lean on me!  
>When you're not strong<br>And I'll be your friend  
>I'll help you carry on<br>For it won't be long  
>'Till I'm gonna need<br>Somebody to lean on_

_Felix_

_Please! (Please)  
>Swallow your pride (pride)<br>If I have things  
>You need to borrow<br>(For) for no one can fill  
>Those of your needs<br>That you won't let show_

_All:_

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
>When you need a hand (When you need a hand)<br>we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
>(I just might have a problem)<br>I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
>we all need somebody to lean on!<em>

_All:_

_Lean on me (hey)  
>When you're not strong (When you're not strong)<br>I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
>I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)<br>For it won't be long (for it won't be long)  
>'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on<em>

_All: [Lyrics from: .]  
>(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)<br>When you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
>we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (Somebody to lean on)<br>(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
>we all need somebody to lean on!<br>Lean on me_

_Mo:  
>If (If)<br>There is a load! (There is a load)  
>You have to bare (you have to bare)<br>That you can't carry  
>I'm (I'm higher) right up the road<br>I'll share your load  
>If you just call me<em>

_Travis and Connor:_

_Call me (I'm calling)  
>Call me (when you need a friend)<br>Call me (call me)  
>Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)<br>Call me (when you need a friend)  
>Call me (if you need a friend)<br>Call me (any time of day)  
>Call me<em>

_Mo:  
>It won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on<br>Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend_

_All:_

_Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
>Lean on lean on lean on me<br>I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
>I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)<br>Yeah_

We finished the song, and everybody clapped. I smiled and then Connor and I rushed off to the kitchen, with Danny, Felix, and Mo behind us. I slid into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the table and got myself some cereal, and a hot chocolate.

One of the older girls who looked after the young ones scolded at us and muttered something under her breathe that sounded suspiciously like pigs.

After we scoffed down our breakfast, Mo, and Felix grabbed their guitars then we waited for the girls to join us. While we were waiting we all heard a little squeal coming from the laundry room, which, just to let you know, is right next to us.

Mo sighed "I'll get him".

Mo walked into the room and 3 minutes later little Sammi came squealing out of the room, running like a mad man.

See, I told you I would know where Sammi was in 10 minutes. Danny and Felix snickered at Sammi's retreating form.

Just then Anna, Shauny, Bobbi, and Brooke came out of the kitchen.

Shauny sighed.

"Poor Sammi, imagine getting thrown and locked in the washing machine" She said softly as we headed out of the theatre to the streets to earn our money for that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hehe, i kind of got the washing machine/dish washer idea from the movie 50 first dates... so yeah credit to them for that *chuckle* **

**and yeah... oh and just to mention, if you want the next chapter...**

**Reveiw**

**Rate**

**... i have no idea what else you can do on here... umm maybe alert . oh well you get the idea**

**adios **

** - Foxie**


	3. Hot dogs, Trouble and Bras

I do not own PJATO or any of Rick Riordan's characters, just my OC's and this plot.

Travis's Past

Chapter 3

The day was going particularly well until that hot dog dude saw me. You remember when I first started telling you my story; I was getting chased by a street cop and a hot dog dude, for stealing 4 hot dogs? Well let's just say he wasn't very happy to see me. And also wasn't very discreet about it too.

Conner, Mo, Felix, Danny, and I were sitting down on the grass just hanging out while the girls used the guitars for a song of theirs. Mo and Danny had just finished counting out the money, and we had $7.45. Now that was quite a feat for us so we were all happy about maybe having enough money for an ice-cream after this, since it wasn't even 11 o'clock yet, and we finished at about 7:30 to about eightish.

So anyway back to the hot dog dude. He just walked up to us and started yelling his head off on how we were all rotten children and how we owed him money, and so on. All the others looked confused, and I tried my best at looking confused to, and since they were not looking at me, I think it worked. But all the hot dog dudes yelling had caught the local street cop's attention.

"Ok now, what's going on here?" The cop said putting this thumbs into his belt hoops.

"These rotten kids stole from me" the hot dog dude fumed.

"We didn't steal anything we've been sitting here the whole time without getting up" Felix said frowning.

"Not today you didn't, you twerp, that one did yesterday" hot dog guy fumed pointing towards me, before lunging towards me to grab hold of me.

I squealed and jumped up to the side right into Mo. The cop just sighed.

"Marty leave the kids alone" The cop said before walking away. Who gave that guy the damn job, because if I was his boss, I would have not accepted him… or fired him for that matter The hot dog dude grunted, then noticed the money we had earnt today. He cracked a grin then bent over to get it

"This should pay for the hot dogs you stole" he said.

"Hey!" Felix said taking the money then made a run for it.

The rest of us scrambled up and followed Felix, tripping and sliding a few times on the muddy patches of grass. The hot dog dude shouted then started running after us. We pushed through people, rushing to catch up with Felix, who was entering the mall. Mo, who was right behind him, didn't see this sudden movement and skidded, fell then scrambled back up again, basically flying in through the doors.

Danny was in front of up and skidded to a stop, to prevent crashing into a lady, causing Conner, and I to bash into him. We quickly scrambled through the doors of the mall when we heard hot dog dudes yell to stop us "kids". Well technically we were kids but hey, I didn't like it when people called us that.

Anywho back to the story ahead, we, meaning Danny, Conner, and I scrambled farther into the mall trying to find a place to hide.

We had been running for 5 minutes around the mall, when Danny whisper shouted "there".

He pointed to a women's Boutique shop, where you could just see Mo, temping flight to get into. We ran up to the story, and hesitated.

"Shh!" Mo whispered at us, mentioning us to come in and hide in a rack of 'plain but fancy' shirts that was sort of in the corner of the shop out of view. We scrabbled into the small space just in time to see hot dog dude pass us, looking like a bright red tomato about to blow.

"He, he look at his face" Felix chuckled. It was the first time I noticed he was here.

"Now what was that all about?" Mo wondered looking at me with a suspicious look, and raised his eyebrows.

"Hey Mo, I think ya ey brows are trying to escape again" I said, trying to escape this conversation. Mo scrunched up his eye brows at this.

"Seriously Travis, we could have gotten in trouble, and our money taken away." Mo said seriously. Which was a surprise, because Mo was hardly, if ever serious.

I shied back into Conner, who was behind me.

"Awhh mate, what ya do this time?" he drawled.

"Ahh…" was all I could say before Mo cut me off.

"Well to state the obvious, he stole the hot dogs you guys had for dinner last night" Mo said, suddenly smiling. He mentioned Danny and Felix over and whispered something into their ears. And they smiled to. It was already ready to late, when I realized that their smiles had been evil smiles.

**(A/N: I was so tempted to end it here, but I wanted to make it longer since it had less then 1000 words… yeah, on with the rest of the chapter…)**

I squealed as I run through racks, and racks of clothes. It must have been a break or something for the clerks, because they didn't even come. I came around a rack of denim skirts just to run into Anna, Shauny, Bobbie, and Broke.

"Meep" I squealed as I felt Mo bash into me. I scrabbled up and ran, and jumped into the box full of bras.

I buried myself deep down, but not too deep, just so I could still breathe and look, but they couldn't see me. I heard, I think it was everyone, sigh.

"Come on Travis, it was just a joke chasing around, just get out of the…" Danny hesitated and I could see Anna, and Shauny roll their eyes.

"Danny, you're not 9, just say the damn word" Shauny said putting her hands on her hips.

"Umm… no comment?" Danny said backing away with a questionable and nervous smile on his face as he chuckled nervously.

"Boys" Anna said while smirking before turning back into to me.

"Come on Travis get out, so we can go back to earning money" Anna said in her nice, but firm, sisterly voice.

I was about to get out but I thought about something first. I smirked and took one of the pink and purple polka dotted bras, and put on before jumping up, making many of the bras that were on top, or on the sides fall down.

Bobbie, Broke, Mo, Conner, and basically everyone else started giggling hard out. Anna, Shauny, and Mo even got the hiccups. Just before I could get out, a very angry clerk lady stormed up to us.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in an extremely angry voice.

"Sorry, miss, but I was just trying to catch my brother, and he jumped into there" Mo said putting on an innocent facade.

"Humph, well tidy it up then get out of the shop" the lady said crossing her arms over her chest then walking away with her noise pointed up.

"What a stuck up lady." Shauny said sticking her tongue out at the lady when she wasn't looking. "Come on guys lets clean this up, and then head out again" Bobbie said picking up the bras.

I took off the polka-dotted bra and helped pick up the bras.

After we finished picking them up, we headed out laughing about how our day was going. And what I have to say about it, it was going fantastic so far… just another half day of an orphan from the Theatre.

**(A/N) hehe what ya think? I would like to thank Fire Opals afain for betaing and helping me piece together the ideas :D**

**I've nearly finished the forth chapter *yay* then after wards i will have to work on my other stories **

**Foxie**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own…

Chapter 4

After the Hot dog Incident… as we like to call it, it was pretty much a normal day for us, getting yelled at by random people, earning money; a lot more than usual, and just having fun. At the end of the day we were all walking home, and we had earnt a total of $27.75.

"Man, uncle 'L' is gonna freak, he'll think we robbed some old lady" Danny said laughing.

"Nah, I don't think so, just as so we have the money and no cops on our trail, it'll be right." Mo said red from laughter.

"Well we could have been sittin' in a jail cell right now 'cause of mister 'Pink and Purple Bra-Man'" Shauny said making us all giggle hard out .Even I laughed.

"He, he Felix you're laughing so hard you're crying!" Anna said lifting up the flap that leads us into the theatre, back stage.

We went through a door, that lead out to the side of the stage, and down the steps to where "Uncle L" was sitting.

Mo went up to him and put the bag of money next to him on the stage.

"$27.75" Mo said, still trying to catch his breath from the fits of laughter we were having walking home.

"Good job, bandits. Hey could you take this one up to your room, he's new" "Uncle L" said, gesturing to a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes that was sitting on a seat with his legs tucked up to his chest.

I was guessing he was about mine and Connor's age, so we went up to him.

"The name's Connor, and this dude next to me is my twin, Travis" Conner said

"But of course I'm older" I said snickering from Connor's glare.

"I'm Will" the kid said softly, flinching when I stuck my hand out to shake.

Before I could say 'you're supposed to shake the hand when people do that', Mo came up behind us, causing Will to flinch again.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you some ice" he said nodding his head towards the kitchen.

Will nodded and it was the first time I noticed that will had a black eye, and loads of deep black and purple bruises and cuts all over his face.

As Will shuffled after Mo, we lingered a bit behind before slowly following.

"Dude, what ya think happened to him, he looks pretty beaten up" Conner whispered as we strolled down the aisle of chairs.

"I dunno, maybe he got beaten up?" I whispered back before going through the kitchen door.

Will already had an ice pack on his face, but Mo was still rummaging through the freezer and took out a back of frozen veggies.

"Here put this on your leg" Mo said giving the bag of frozen veggies to Will. Will just nodded and took one had off the ice pack on his face, took the pack of frozen veggies and put it on the lower half of his left leg. If looked more closely you would have noticed the blood stains.

"Hey Mo?" I asked. Mo looked up from where he was cutting a piece of cloth and walked around the table to us.

"Yeah Travis?" Mo said leaning on the table.

"Did you notice the blood stain on his pants" I asked, looking over Mo's shoulder to be Will was sitting with his eyes closed.

"Yeah… but I've checked and its old blood. But there is a scar there, a recent one at the look of it" Mo said getting off the table and grabbing the piece of cloth he cut up.

Mo gently took the 2 ice packs, and swapped then around, so the actual ice pack was on Will's leg. Mo Positioned the ice pack then tied it on firmly to wills leg so it wouldn't fall off.

"Just keep those on for a few hours. But why don't ya come up to the room so you can relax, and meet the rest of your roommates" Mo asked.

Will nodded and started to get up. I walked over and smiled and helped will the rest of the way to the room.

No one was in the room when we went in. Will literally flopped onto the couch and sighed. Connor and I took the mattress that was leaning against the wall and flopped it down onto the floor next to the couch Will was on.

"So Will, where you from?" I asked throwing a small bouncy ball up in the air, and catching it again.

"I'm from Texas; I came up here with my little sister, Alyssa, and my best friend Malcolm." Will said, sniffling.

"Where are your sister and your friend then? I didn't see anyone else with you when "Uncle L" told us about you" Connor said, looking up at Will.

"My sister is with one of the older girls, and Malcolm… well, Malcolm went missing. We camped out in an alleyway when we arrived here in New York. We woke up and Malcolm was missing. We tried looking for him, but as you could see it kinda impossible here in New York" Will said, looking down and rearranging the ice pack on his leg so it was more comfortable.

"Don't worry Will; I'm sure Malcolm would pop up one time or another. If not then I'm sure someone would of picked him up, and gave him a place to live in" I said comfortably as the rest of our roomies came in.

And came in with food might I add. Connor literally jumped up and grabbed a sausage from the plate Mo had and plonked down again.

"Pig" Brooke said chuckling. ""Uncle L" cooked us a nice dinner for the ultra-good work we did today" Bobbi said, sitting down next to me with two plates full of fruit pieces, sausages, wedges and ketchup.

I took one of the plates and ate a wedge. I looked up to see Will eating next to Danny and Felix, who was swooning over his food.

"Oh beautiful food, lovely, gorgeous food" Felix muttered taking a small bite of pear, as if to savour it.

"Oh shut up Felix" Mo said hitting Felix on the back of his head.

We all snickered. We finished eating and got ready to bed. Once we sorted out the bedding arrangements, we went to bed. I snuggled myself into a ball and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am changing Travis and Connors age to 9 because that makes more sense. Anyway, sorry for the wait, I've just been busy, and I've got school starting next week (going to high school)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or its characters.**

Chapter 5

**Will's POV.**

I woke up to the sounds of people talking, and by the sound of one conversation, arguing. I opened my eyes, and for a split second wondered where I was. Even though I was used to it from spending weeks on the run, and waking up in peculiar places.

I quickly looked around the place and remembered that I was in that theatre place, where orphaned kids lived.

The other residents of this room where moving about getting ready for the day, and in one case fighting over a cookie.

The two boys were about my age, possibly a year or two younger than me, with short light brown hair, unturned eyebrows ,possibly identical twins, and a smirk that tells you to keep an eye on your things, were fighting over a cookie over by the door.

"It's my cookie!" the one on the right shouted tackling his brother to the ground, grabbing for the cookie that fell out of his brothers hand.

"No it's mine!" the double ganger said grabbing his brother's hand and biting it.

"Ouch! You idiot!" The other one said heaving his arm back from his brother's mouth.

"Well, I saw-"

"Stop!" Another guy, I think his name was Mo, roared, storming over to the two twins. He pushed the one on top off his brother, picked up the cookie, crammed it into his mouth, smirked, and then walked off.

To say the two twins were in astonishment was an understatement. If it was even possible the twin's expression was almost comical. Their jaws hanging low, eyebrows raised, eye wide in shock.

"Ahh so the mystery boy lives" I heard a sweet voice say. I looked up and saw two girls, maybe about the age 11. The two girls standing in front of me were basically opposites. One was blonde, the other was a brunette. The blonde had blue eyes, the brunette had green. One was fair skinned, the other tanned. Freckly, not freckly, and so on. The only things that they had in common was most probably there age, their height, and they were both slim.

"Hello earth to Mystery boy" the brunette said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say, being pulled out of the stream of thought.

"He speaks!" said one guy, a black haired boy.

"Oh shut up Felix, of course he speaks" said a brown haired boy, whacking Felix on the head.

"Oi, shut up give the kid a break, and Danny, stop whack Felix, I'm still trying to figure out how he doesn't have a concussion from all that whacking" Mo said, whipping away the remaining cookie crumbs that were on his clothes.

"Oh don't you start now, Mo. It's not like you haven't whacked him on the head loads of times" The brunette said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't you start getting sassy with me now Shauny, I cannot put up with any nonsense today" Mo said, rubbing his temples.

"Guys, the kids still here you know" the blonde said, kneeling down beside me.

"Hello there what's your name?" she asked me. Mo was about to say something but she cut him off with a raised hand.

"Uhh… Will?" I say uncertainly.

"Well then Will, I'm Anna, and this is Shauny" She pointed to the Brunette beside her.

"Mo" She pointed to the cookie eater

"Danny" The brown haired guy

"Felix" the Black haired guy

"Travis and Conner", the twins.

"And there is also Bobbi and Brooke, but they are already downstairs." Anna finished, smiling.

"Travis and Connor, would you mind giving Will the Official tour?" Mo asked the twins, who nodded, grinning like maniacs.

"Sure" They chorused.

They waited for me to get up then they practically dragged me out the room.

**Travis's POV**

"OK so this is the kitchen, where we eat" I said walking though the kitchen.

"And through that door, is the laundry, if you hear screaming coming from there, it's just Sammy in the washing machine again, so just ignore it" I stated, pointing towards the door on the other side of the room.

"Wait…a kid gets stuck in the washing machine?" Will asked, sounding shocked, and his eyebrows shot up

"Yeah… it's just everyday stuff man, oh and I think your eyebrows are trying to escape" I said smirking.

"Well aren't you a funny one" Will mumbled, but still supressing a grin of some sort.

"Ha, you haven't seen anything" I say grinning mischievously.

"Yeah" Connor chirped "He once jumped in a box full of bras!" Connor practically shouted in Will's ear.

"Ha-ha that must have been a sight" Will said, rubbing the ear that Connor had shouted into.

"Oh sorry about shouting…" Connor said, just as loud, and he didn't look or sound sorry.

"Meh, no problem" Will just shrugged it off.

"Come on dude, let's go see the auditorium" I say walking to the door.

We went down the hall way, then through the big double doors to the stage and sitting areas.

"So Will can you play anything?" Conner asked

"Well I started playing the guitar, piano, and violin/fiddle, and I can sing… but that's all." Will says sitting on the stage.

"Well that's better than us, I don't play anything, I just sing, and I hardly do that!" Connor says laughing.

"But Travis and play the Fiddle and Violin, and he can sing a bit like me" Conner finished grinning like an idiot.

"Uh… Connor why are you all so happy and enthusiastic about that?" I ask confused.

"Don't know bro, but Jono gave me something this morning, and it definably was not milo" he says, still grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Will asked clearly as confused as me.

"Well I don't know what it was called, but it tasted disgusting, but good at the same time" Conner said, tilting his head to the side, thinking.

"It's like I hated it but loved it at the same time" He said shrugging.

"Oh no…he didn't" I say, understanding now.

"What?" Will asked still obviously confused.

"Coffee"

A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 5: D

Anyway, fave, alert, review, tell me what you think?


End file.
